Gophers
The '''Gophers '''are supporting characters in the animated feature film, ''The Nature Dragon. ''When their tree was chopped down by a lumberjack, the gophers became homeless. By using his magic, Hugo grew a tree inside his room allowing the gophers to live there. Grateful for his kindness, the Gophers become Hugo's best friends and help him in any way he can. Background After creating an underground laboratory, Matthew knew that he was going to need assistants. One day, Matthew saw that there were a few zoo animals on the side of the road. By using his nature powers, Matthew could comfort them and welcome them into his laboratory with open arms. For the next six years, Matthew continued to rescue abandoned animals and give them homes. Grateful for Matthew's kindness, the animals promise to perform as many tasks for him. Personality/Behavior There are many animals with different behaviors. If there's an animal who is predator and prey, Gaspard was able to tame them, so they could put aside their difference and become friends. To make the animals, useful helpers, Gaspard fed them a serum which gave them a genius-level intellect. The animals are smart enough to create their own experiments. But they still respect Gaspard and his ideas. The lab animals see Matthew as their father and even a king. They love him so much that they make a fighting attempt to protect their master from the villains who want to hurt his family and friends. The vicious animals such as lions, panthers, bears. rhinos or hyenas might roar at the villain and then physically attack them. The vicious animals' relationship with Matthew is very loving because they express their love for him by snuggle with him in bed. The lab animals have other passions too because at the end of the movie, they had a day off. During their day off, they were cooking, sewing, shoemaking and etc. Physical appearances As mentioned before, the lab animals are basically zoo animals and since Gaspard's favorite color is purple, they wear purple clothes. Skills As mentioned before, the lab animals were given, a high intelligence which they intend to use for experiments and their other passions. Appearances The Black Lion The lab animals serve as a supporting characters in the film. Years after being rescued by Gaspard, they've been living underground, hiding from the strict Charles. During the first morning, the animals help Matthew get ready for another day of inventing. Before inventing, Gaspard tried to take Rob and Diego for a walk but was angrily refused by Charles who forbid Matthew from leaving the house. The lab animals comfort Matthew while he sings "Outside of the House." After singing the song, Gaspard goes into the woods to investigate the mysterious music. The lab animals were ordered to clean up in the lab and get ready for bed, by the time he gets Matthew. After rescuing Adam and his siblings, the lab animals were ordered to prepare rooms for the wolves until Charles would figure out where to send them. For the middle of the film, the lab animals were working on their projects. During the final battle, the lab animals heard the pandemonium coming from outside of the house. They thought that Gaspard could be in danger. They grabbed their gear, weapons, face paint and headed into the woodland kingdom to help Gaspard. After Wolfgang's death, the lab animals moved into the castle where Gaspard became the new king of the woods. A couple of years after the adventure, they lab animals were seen preparing the castle for the reunion party. Before the ending, they were seen singing and dancing to the song "Family is Forever." Other appearances The Lab animals serve as supporting characters in the other films. The Black Lion The Lab animals serve as supporting characters in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Females Category:Character groups Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Forest animals Category:Rodents Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters